Love is nervous
by Torrani
Summary: After the curse has been broke, Emma discovers that something changed inside her. She feels her heart beating again, but, maybe not for the right person...


Emma was nervous; she didn't know how to ask the mayor to have dinner with her. How will she react? Would she be angry? Would she make that beautiful smile? Would she laugh at her? Emma felt her legs shaking. Usually, she didn't panic for so little. The young woman was walking round and round in front of the city hall, saying to herself to keep calm.  
"Emma! Move your butt!" she told herself.  
She pulled her wooly hat at her face, and screamed in it, to overcome her stress.  
She took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the city hall.

She was ready to open the door, when she saw her reflection in the window.  
"With or without the hat?" she asked herself. "Ok, without!"  
The blonde woman, removed her hat, opened her red jacket, and arranged her hair quickly.

While she was taking a step inside, she felt her heart accelerating. She was really nervous, like she has never been before. Every step she made moved her closer to the mayor's office. She could hear Regina's voice more clearly now. The brunette was on the phone, and Emma didn't want to interrupt her. She could get angry, and the younger woman didn't want her to. Emma stood in front of the office's door, waiting for Regina to hang up the phone.

The blonde woman pressed her hear on the door, and heard Regina grousing.  
"Godamnit!" she swore slamming the telephone on its base.

Emma felt her stress rising, creating a ball in her stomach. When Regina was angry, she was mad at everybody. The mayor was in no mood, and it wasn't a good news for the young woman. Emma decided to return later. She just made a step towards the exit when she heard this voice she loved:

"Who's there?" asked Regina on a slightly aggressive tone.

Emma didn't respond. She didn't want to face her when she was in a bad mood.

"I heard you, so now, come in, or I'm gonna find you." said the brunette behind the door.

Emma slowly opened the door, sticking her head in its chinks, a little intimidated.

"You? What are you doing here? asked Regina, raising one of her eyebrows.

- Um…Never mind, it doesn't matter, really. said the sheriff with a shy smile.

- If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be here. You would just call me, and I would just say that I don't care. told her Regina continuing to fill her papers.

- Ok…I think it's not the right time. I'll come back later.

- I won' be there later, so tell me now, why you are there for?" asked Regina without raising her eyes of her documents.

Emma had no choice. Regina was in a really bad mood, and not to tell her would have even more irritated her.

Emma's heart was beating very fast, and the young woman wasn't feeling well. She blushed and couldn't find her words.

" I…I…I am…I came…"

The mayor raised her head towards the blonde woman, with an intrigued look.

" You what?

- I…I…I came here because…

- Because of what? said Regina frowning.

- Would you like to…

- Oh God! Finish your sentences!

- …to have dinner with me?" asked Emma with a little voice.

Regina seemed surprise.

" If you don't it's fine, I mean, it's ok, I can understand that…

- I just wasn't sure if I heard you well…"

Emma was waiting for an answer, but Regina seemed shocked. She was staring at the younger woman without saying a word.

The sheriff cleared her throat. It woke Regina up. The mayor seemed lost for several seconds, trying to recover. It made Emma smile, and took away the stress which bothered her.

" In fact, I hoped to have an answer…

- Oh yes...um…of course."

Emma was keeping from laughing. She was fearful about asking Regina to have dinner with her, but now, the mayor felt more nervous than her.

" Did you just say 'Yes'?

- I didn't say anything!

- So, it's not a 'No'.

- I don't know!

- Well, you will never know if you don't say 'Yes'. said Emma with a large smile.

- Ok! Ok! Fine! said Regina slightly annoyed.

- Well, Friday, 8:00 pm? I'll pick you up.

- Um yes, as you want.

- It doesn't work like this. I want to know if it suits you.

- Yes, it's fine, it's fine." sighed the mayor.

The sheriff didn't know if Regina was happy or not about this idea. The fact that she couldn't read in her dark eyes annoyed her, but, in a way, she loved that too. Emma was leaving the office, when she heard:

"Miss Swan?

- Yes Madam Mayor?

- Is this…is this a date?

- It's gonna be whatever you want." smiled Emma.

Regina shyly smiled back at her.

Emma loved that smile. Finally, it wasn't a bad idea, and everything went well. The young woman was happy, and looked forward one thing: to be on Friday night.


End file.
